


There's No Need for Stars and Moon

by iammisscullen



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, There's a Firework Festival, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn has a tradition of attending the annual Fireworks Festival</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Need for Stars and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the Firework Contest that happened in my province, thus this fic.  
> Supposed to be 500 words but I am always a girl with many words so...  
> Enjoy!

//

_In all the world there is_

_no heart for me like yours._

_In all the world there is_

_no love for you like mine._

**-Maya Angelou**

//

 

Tradition may be the word for it. But it’s something more special than that, or so Harry likes to believe. It’s like having the sun rising up in the east every day, in a routine, but never thinking it to be mundane when you marvel at the beautiful dawn; like every morning is the same but at the same time different, unique, extraordinary.

And maybe that’s why even if going into the annual Fireworks Festival isn’t much out of the ordinary schedule, it thrills Harry and gives him a light feeling in his chest like he could grow wings and touch the damn sky if he wants.

Maybe in those precious moments, watching the wonderful array of colours splash across the sky, Harry does grow a pair of wings. Or it could have been holding Zayn’s hand in those minutes that puts the whole world under his feet, and the universe at the grasp of his fingertips.

When he thinks about it, it just might be the latter.

‘Stop it,’ Zayn tells him off softly, almost embarrassed. There are colours reflecting across Zayn’s face that makes it hard for Harry to see if the other boy is blushing or not. ‘I can feel it you know,’ he adds, gaze flickering away from the lights bursting against the midnight black sky above them.

They first went when they were 10, dreaming of lighting one. They went again the next year, they dreamt of creating one. The year after that they went again and wished they had one. Since then, they went and watch the festival.

Two young boys, trying to figure out what life holds. Two boys, growing up and discovering who they want to be.

At 16, they figure that they should be like fireworks, creating prismatic lights against the dullness they see and leave with a bang as people _Whoa!_ in their wake.

4 years later, they weren’t able to go. Life happened and they fell off from the peek of their flight into the night sky.

But now, here they are again at 24 – wiser than they were before but still aiming to become like fireworks.

‘What?’ Harry asks innocently, squeezing Zayn’s hand – making sure that the ethereal beauty beside him isn’t a hallucination, a trick from one of the lights of the fireworks.

‘You’re staring again,’ Zayn points out, raising an eyebrow as if challenging Harry to tell him that he’s wrong. Zayn’s not incorrect of course. Harry’s been staring…at Zayn. ‘It’s no creepy, but it’s… it’s…’

Last year, after 3 years of falling out, Harry confessed his feelings for Zayn – under the explosion of neon lights from the festival. He’s so nervous as he stammers and prays that Zayn will hear him despite the casual _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ of the blasting firecrackers.

‘I’m not denying myself of your beauty,’ Harry cuts the boy off. He loves teasing him like this, making Zayn blush. He wishes there’s enough light to see the blood that rushes into Zayn’s cheek, colouring them red.

‘Is this another poorly quoted line from _The Fault in Our Stars_?’ Zayn retorts, not able to mask his shame with a snarky remark.

‘I believe so,’ he says, ‘but don’t worry, I won’t die on you.’ He smiles and winks at Zayn.

 Harry’s 17 when he knew he’s in love with Zayn.

 Zayn’s 20 when he realised he can’t live without Harry.

‘You’re an idiot, do you know that?’ It’s too sweet to be anything but an insult. And Zayn’s smiling like he can’t believe that he’s boyfriend with someone as ridiculous and endearing as Harry Styles.

Smiles like that is what fuels Harry to do better, to become better, to be better for Zayn. Smiles like that brings not only the sun, the moon, or the stars into Harry’s life, it brings him the whole galaxy. Smiles like that is what brings Harry back to this annual festival because Zayn loves fireworks.

‘It’s too cliché if I say _your idiot_.’ He pulls Zayn closer, like he’s trying to fold them both into one, and maybe if you let Harry, he’ll do it. ‘So I’ll shut up and kiss you.’

And true to his word, Harry kisses Zayn – there by the bridge, with the colours bursting in the sky. His one hand on Zayn's hips, and the other cupping the side of Zayn's neck; both anchoring him to reality because he feels like it's all too good to be true. The taste of Zayn on his lips is surreal, like fireworks bursting and colouring the sky - giving warmth and hope and happiness to those who'll look. Harry can live like this, he wants to live in this kiss, in Zayn's embrace, in Zayn's lips.

They still didn’t become fireworks like they’ve planned. But Harry never needed to be a flying spark because all he ever wanted is Zayn by his side. That’s all the light he needs.     

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You know the drill! xoxo


End file.
